


Time To Show The Teacher What You've Learned...

by Wiccan507



Series: SSS: Sterek Smut Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gag, M/M, Marking, Panty Kink, Stiles is learning from Derek, Teasing, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been learning many things from Derek over the past few months and now he want's to test some of these things out. Sequel to The Creepy Old Hale House or can be read as a one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Show The Teacher What You've Learned...

Stiles had been going to Derek’s house for three months. Three months of the most unbelievably hot sex he’d ever imagined, but tonight Stiles was finally getting a chance to show Derek that he wasn’t just his _bitch_ or _his greedy little slut_. No. Tonight Stiles was going to be the one making Derek beg and it was going to be amazing. Stiles had spent three months learning about werewolves, and learning all about Derek’s life and there were a few things he knew that were definitely going to help him tonight. Stiles grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat of the jeep and jogged up to the house. Derek was always waiting for him upstairs so he walked straight in, locked the door and went upstairs. Sure enough Derek was sat up on his bed reading a book. He gave Stiles a small smile and Stiles dropped his bag by the door. He walked over and climbed on the bed beside Derek.

“Hey.”

“You need to calm down.”

“I’m calm.”

“I can feel you vibrating.”

“Okay so I’m a little excited.”

“Do you want to get started straight away?” Stiles threw Derek a shy smile and the tips of his ears burned red because he did, he wanted so badly to tie Derek to the bed and make Derek sob with want. Not that that had ever happened to Stiles…more than once….or twice. Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss and then laid down on the bed. They’d already discussed what Stiles wanted and Derek promised not to break out of his bonds when Stiles teased him. Stiles grabbed his bag and dragged it over to the side of the bed before pulling out two lengths of rope. Derek raised an eyebrow but let Stiles pull his wrist up towards the headboard anyway. Stiles secured Derek’s wrists as best he could and then asked Derek to test the restraints. Derek smirked then pulled, he tried again a little harder but all that happened was the rope rubbed against his wrists.

“Stiles.”

“Hmm.”

“Why can’t I use my strength?”

“Funny thing. Last week when you told me about weaknesses to werewolves and you mentioned mountain ash, well just so happens I rubbed a little mountain ash along the rope.”

“We did not agree to this.”

“WE have tried this before and you broke free the second you didn’t want to be teased.” Stiles reached down into his bag and slipped something in to his pocket before climbing over the bed and straddling Derek’s thighs. Stiles dragged his nails down Derek’s arms and ran his hand around till it was resting just under his shoulder. Stiles moved forward till he was a millimetre away from Derek’s mouth. “Tonight is all about showing you what I’ve learnt Derek. After all isn’t that what the punishments are about? I thought you’d be proud.” Stiles moved forward till he was hovering over Derek’s mouth and then let his tongue slip out to run over Derek’s bottom lip.

“I don’t like not being able to move Stiles.”

“Too bad. Tonight you are my bitch and were gonna see just how much of a slut you can be.” Stiles smiled at him before he pushed back and ran his hands over Derek’s clothed chest. Stiles opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a pair of long silver scissors.

“What are you doing?” Stiles smirked as he dragged the tip down the middle of Derek’s chest then grabbed the hem of his tank top and cut right up the middle. “I figured it was my turn to ruin your clothes.” Stiles dropped the scissors down beside him and pushed the halves of Derek’s tank aside. Stiles dragged his nails across his chest, white marks blooming in his wake, and pulled something out of his pocket as he went over Derek’s nipple. Derek gasped and Stiles took his chance to push a black ball gag in to his mouth, Derek took too late to realise as Stiles secured it around his head.

“You’re so good for me Derek. Oh don’t look so betrayed, before you I was never even like this, I was a happy little virgin with no kinks or dirty secrets. Now you’re the dirtiest thing in my life, and when I saw this gag all I could think about was how beautiful you’d look with it in while I fucked you. Fuck Der the things you’ve changed about me, who would’ve thought I’d be buying gags and making mountain ash rope or new underwear to tease you with.” Stiles beamed at Derek as he snapped his eyes to him. Stiles pushed back of the bed and moved round till he was stood at the end of it. He quickly stripped of his shirts but stared directly in to Derek’s eyes as he popped the button his jeans, pushed down the zipper and pushed the jeans down past his hips. Stiles could hear Derek’s breath hitch as he took in the dark green lace panties Stiles was wearing. Derek had told him he liked them but never expected Stiles to do anything with that information, Stiles had figured that doing this kink for Derek totally made up for tricking him.

“So what do you think? Are they my colour?” Stiles ran his thumbs under the waistband and let it snap back against his toned stomach. Stiles watched as Derek’s arms tensed against the restraints, he smirked as a small amount of spit trailed from the corner of his mouth. Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s feet and rubbed small circles in to the skin. He crawled up the bed and dragged his hands along Derek’s jeans. He pushed a little harder when his hands moved over his thighs and then he looked in to his eyes as he popped the button, and pulled down the zipper. Stiles leant back and pulled the jeans and threw them somewhere behind him. He licked his lips as he looked over Derek’s cock straining against the fabric of his grey boxers.

“You have such a perfect cock Der, I could either spend my whole life sucking you off or my whole life being fucked by you. God Derek when you fuck me, it always hurts at first but it’s the best kind of pain, the way I stretch round you. Your cock was fucking made for me Derek. I bet you wish you could just break out right now, pin me down to the bed, fuck me with these panties still on and completely fucking ruin them.” Derek whined that was the only way Stiles could ever describe the noise he made, slightly muffled by the gag but a whine. He pushed up his hips and Stiles dragged his finger over his clothed cock. He leaned over and licked over the fabric, the grey becoming dark with spit, Derek tried to push his hips up but Stiles just put his arm over him and held him in place. He looked up at Derek from under his lashes and smiled “Now Derek I’m not gonna have to tie your legs up as well am I?” Stiles could swear that Derek’s eyes actually rolled back in to his head as he groaned. Stiles moved his hands round to palm at Derek’s ass, he curled his fingers in to the waistband of his underwear. Derek lifted his hips a little and Stiles smiled up at him as he released his boxers, Derek looked down at him and Stiles grabbed the scissors from earlier and cut in to Derek’s boxers. He dropped the scissors on the floor and pulled the remains of the boxers of Derek. Derek’s cock was thick and hard against his stomach; pre-come beaded at the slit. Stiles moved forward and licked at the head, gathering the come on his tongue. Stiles moved up Derek’s body and rubbed his lace covered cock against Derek’s. Stiles eye’s flicked towards Derek’s wrists, they were red from his pulling.

“How badly do you want to touch me? To feel me break apart under your fingertips, watch me be completely wrecked by you.” Stiles dragged his index finger along Derek’s lips as they stretched around the gag. “I want to hear you beg Derek.” Stiles slipped his hands around Derek’s neck and un-did the gag, he gently pulled it out of Derek’s mouth, he raised his eyebrow at the holes from Derek’s fangs. “You’re already so worked up and I’ve barely done anything.” Stiles pushed his lips against Derek’s before he could say anything.  Derek tried to follow him as he pulled away and Stiles pushed him back down. Stiles bit at Derek’s jaw, he sucked a mark in to his neck, Stiles kept moving down, marking Derek’s skin and watching as they disappeared, Derek was releasing these small moans and trying to push his hips up. Stiles kept his hips pressed against Derek to stop him from getting any release.

“Stiles…”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to be doing anything anytime soon?” Stiles smiled as he remembered the note Derek had left him all those weeks ago and he pushed back up, grinding against Derek, he lowered himself till he could whisper against Derek’s ear “All you have to do is beg.” Derek froze seemingly contemplating what to do when he swallowed.

“Stiles fuck me.”

“That sounds more like an order.”

“Fuck Stiles, I want you to fuck me, please just fuck me, I need you to fuck me!” Stiles pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then grabbed the lube of the bedside table before settling between Derek’s legs. Stiles warmed the lube between his fingers before circling Derek’s hole with his finger. Derek’s breath hitched every time Stiles put on a bit of pressure and relaxed enough to let Stiles in but he wasn’t ready to stop teasing just yet. Derek was letting out little frustrated noises and Stiles bit at his thigh as he finally pushed in. His finger pushed inside with little resistance and Derek sighed like all he needed in the world was Stiles fucking his ass.

“Do you want more Der? Or shall we just leave it at one?”

“No. No please Stiles I need more.” Stiles complied and pushed a second finger in; he felt more resistance this time and let Derek relax before fucking him with his fingers. Stiles was entranced as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Derek. Stiles couldn’t help it as he leaned down and licked around his fingers, his tongue pushing in beside them, Derek tried to take in as much breath as possible but he was panting heavily.  

“Touch me; please Stiles I need to come.”

“No. You are going to come without me touching your dick like the good little bitch you are. You are my bitch aren’t you Derek? A pretty ass for me to fuck whenever I want.” Stiles pushed in a third finger and crooked his fingers to rub over Derek’s prostate.

“Oh god yes, fuck yes.”

“Good boy. Now ask me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me. Please just fuck me already.” Stiles dragged the panties down his legs and pulled them off, Derek followed every movement. Stiles reached up and used his thumb to drag Derek’s bottom lip down, Derek opened his mouth and Stiles pushed the panties in his mouth.

“You really don’t need to talk anymore.” Stiles moved back and took a deep breath; he grabbed the end of his cock to put off coming as soon as he got in Derek, he rubbed some lube on his cock then shuffled forward a little on his knees. Stiles rubbed the head against his hole and Derek tried to buck down on to him, Stiles huffed a laugh but pushed the head of his cock in to him. Derek moaned around his panties and Stiles slowly pushed in inch by inch. When Stiles balls hit Derek’s ass Stiles let his head drop to his chest to calm himself. He took a few breaths then braced his hands on either side of Derek and slowly pulled out, the slow drag was driving Derek and Stiles insane but Stiles so badly wanted to tease him.

“Can you taste me on them Derek? You should be able to, seeing you like this, god I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so hot.” Stiles pulled out and pushed back in with a quick snap of his hips, Derek let out a sound between a growl and a groan and Stiles was done. He couldn’t fucking tease him if that was the noise Derek was going to make. Stiles pulled out just as quick and built up a brutal pace as he fucked Derek. He watched as Derek’s eyes turned that vibrant blue and it still amazed him that he was the one doing this to him. Derek was slowly losing it beneath him, his head pushed back in to the pillows, his throat exposed to Stiles, his body was simultaneously tense with the need to come and pliant from Stiles teasing him. Stiles aimed his thrusts for Derek’s prostate then leaned down and licked a long wet stripe from the hollow of Derek’s throat to his chin and what could only be called a roar came from Derek as he came. He clenched round Stiles as his cock seemed to push out more come than ever before all over his chest. Stiles leaned down and licked some come from Derek’s nipple, Derek clenched from the sensitivity and then Stiles was pushing in one last time before stilling. Derek could feel Stiles cock pulse as stream after stream of come filled him up. Stiles arms gave out under him and he collapsed on top of Derek. They both laid there panting until Derek tried to wrap his arms around Stiles and remembered that he was a little tied up.

“Stiles, you need to untie me.” Stiles head shot up and he quickly undid everything before running to the bathroom, he brought back a washcloth for Derek’s wrists. Derek pulled what was left of his shirt off his body and threw it at Stiles; Stiles used it to wipe away the come from their bodies. Stiles crawled in to his side and Derek let the washcloth drop to the floor as he curled his arms around Stiles.

“Well…”

“You’re definitely getting better.”

“Oh I know that I mean dude you were like seconds from coming with the panties.”

“They surprised me.”

“Sure whatever.”

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“You know I’m going to have to punish you for the mountain ash, right?”

“I can’t wait to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many will be in the series but I have 5 part's set out already, if there is anything you want to see please just let me know :) The third part in this series will be the conclusion to 1 & 2 and Stiles gets to really punish Derek.


End file.
